


Children of Luck

by Hoseki13



Series: The Buckley Siblings [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A bit of magical, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief mentions of everyone, Fluff and Angst, Gen, No Incest, Sibling Love, Telepathic Bond, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: They were children envied by Fate. But Lady Luck loved them.Maddie and Buck and the story of why their life is  Tragedy's fairytale.
Series: The Buckley Siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Children of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my assignments.
> 
> Also, sorry if it's messy.

_**Listen. Listen well, my precious pearls. Because one day, I won't be able to tell you anymore.** _

Maddie had just graduated from college when it happened.

A robbery gone wrong. Shot multiple times. They saved their lives. Sacrificed for others. Noble. A hero. Someone who will be remembered.

It was all bullshit to her. All those sympathies and sorries and kind words meant nothing to her. What good does a medal do to dead people? To her parents? To her? To Buck? To them?

Nothing. It does nothing but remind them (her and him. Always her and him) about what they had lost. About their world shattering into something they can no longer recognise. A reminder of a story a long long time ago, of a warning sewed within fable. A fantasy that had become their reality.

It was also the start of a tragic story they were destined to live in.

_**Listen. Listen well. This is a story of two children envied by Fate. Tragedy flow in their veins and Sadness is their shadow.**_

She was barely mid-twenty when she married Doug. Buck doesn't like it - had even suggested they run away together, but she can't. She was born the eldest, so it's her that falls into tragedy first (but she's also the weakest, so tragedy claims her first). 

He was barely twenty when he lost her. He tried to help, tried to reach out, but Maddie was stuck too deep. His voice can't reach her. Not anymore. And so the youngest, lost without a guide, fell into tragedy's hands. (the youngest is always the follower. Without a leader, who is he?) 

_**Pain is their constant companion and Fear is seeded deeply within their mind.**_

Fear became a part of her. Her skin was marked with hands circling around every inch of her body, like a chain keeping her rooted in this nightmare she fell into. The only reason why she's still here, why she's still breathing and alive and not dead in a pool of red, was because of Buck.

Doug had promised. Doug promised to support them as long as she stays. So she stayed.

He did not know. He will never know. This is a secret kept locked in her heart. She only wants what's best for him, even if she has to pay the price. Because she is the eldest. Because she loves him, as much as he loves her. Because a smiling him is better than a sad one. Because an angry him is better than a dead one. 

Buck dropped to his knees in shock when something snapped in him. Maddie had closed herself off from him. She won't let him in anymore. He can't hear her anymore. 

He never felt more alone than he is now. 

_**They were Misfortune's favored children, receiving gifts in the form of Hopelessness.**_

When he became a firefighter, he did countless mistakes. He missed Maddie, missed the connection he shared with his big sister, missed her hugs and her comforting voice. So he turned to other women for replacements. He gave them what they wanted, obeyed their every desire, just for a fraction of comfort he had lost. But Bobby saw him, saw how lost he was and (maybe it's because Bobby was a father or maybe because Bobby is just a natural leader) he became his guide.

He learned what he could, tried his best to make Bobby proud, tried hard not to disappoint the captain again, because he can't lose his guide again. (not again. Please don't leave)

After months of working with the 118, he felt... happy. He thought, _"this is it. This is my happy ending. I found it."_

Then Maddie showed up, and he knows. He knows the story isn't over yet.

_**Fate envied the children. But Lady Luck loved them.**_

She was able to escape from Doug, coming to him for safety and familiarity. She found love, true and genuine love, in Chimney, and was able to meet a great friend like Josh.

But then Doug found her. Doug took away what happiness she found and she was once again trapped. But enough was enough. She isn't weak anymore, not after what she had been through. Finally, _finally,_ she was free from Doug. She was free from her nightmare. She was free.

Maddie thought it was over. With Chimney safe and Doug gone, she thought it was over. Until she saw Buck pinned under the truck.

Seeing him there, seeing Buck there, seeing her baby brother there, alone and hurt and probably lost, was all it took for her to open up herself again. To let her brother know she is there. But she can't do this awake. She was out of practice. So passing out will do. And she did. It had sent the whole centre in panic. 

_**Luck had always favored them. They are Her beloved children as well.** _

He thought he had found his happiness. With the 118 as his new family, having Eddie as his best friend and getting the honor of having Christopher in his life, he thought it was over. Until he got pinned under the truck.

Pain was something he was familiar with as it spread all over his body. He couldn't hear anything except the ringing in his head. His eyes were wet with tears and blood and everything was blurry. He wanted to go home, to go back to his sister, to his team, to anyone and everyone he came to love and ask them to drown him in warm hugs. He wanted to see them. He wanted to see them now. 

He was so so scared. Until he felt it. 

"Maddie." he cried out. "Maddie!"

He remembers her touch, remembers the energy of her soul. Even after years had passed since she closed their connection, he still remembers her soothing presence. He wanted to go there, to that special place in his mind where he shared with Maddie. But not now. He has to stay awake. That's protocol. 

Maddie understands. So she stays. She sends him the feeling of being loved and warm as they waited for his team to rescue him. She gave him courage and strength as they tried to pull him out from the truck. 

Finally, finally, after he was freed and laid down on the board, he took her hand and smiled, before he passed out completely, not noticing the panic he had caused to the team when he did. 

They spent a long time in their shared space. In here, nothing bad can happen and they have all the time they needed to talk without any distractions from their loved ones.

They talked about everything - about their childhood, their life apart, and their current life together with the people they had met. It was hard for Maddie to admit the truth, finally acknowledging the trauma and fears she got from her time with Doug. Buck had trouble admitting his loneliness, confessing about the many times he had slept in countless women's arm and the problems he faced in consequence of that.

It's hard to heal what has been hurt, to forget the pain and the deep scars inflicted to their very being, but they will be okay. They had come this far to give up now. The Buckleys never run away from danger. They will survive this, just as they've always done all these years, together.

_**Listen. Listen well. Tragedy will always follow you, but never forget. Never forget the Love you will find along the way.** _

When Buck woke up from what feels like a long nap, he was greeted with the sight of his team gathering in his room. He noticed Chimney's absence but he's not worried. He knows the man is with Maddie now. 

When they realised he was awake, all of them heaved a collective sigh of relief. 

After the doctor had checked him up and gave him a few more painkillers, he settled into his bed and listened to Hen and Eddie recounting the past four days he was asleep. When Chimney came back and relayed the news about Maddie also waking up from her sleep, most of them heaved another collective sigh of relief before they suddenly remembered that Buck doesn't know that Maddie had been admitted the same day he was. 

Except, he did know because he had just talked to Maddie in their shared space and they both know with how out of practice they were, being unconscious is easier to initiate contact than when they were awake. But he can't say that to his team, no matter how much he trust them, because they promised to never tell anyone. 

He was however surprised to know that he had been asleep for four days. Usually, time slows down in their shared space. It's more like having a dream than actually meeting up so time was never a concern for them. Guess he and Maddie was more tired than he thought. 

Or maybe because their bonds were too weak from the long years of being apart to the point it took four whole days for it to re-establish between them. But that is a concern for another time. 

Now though, as he tries to not laugh at their attempt to delicately tell him about Maddie, he lets himself be relaxed, happy and content to have his team (his family now. His and Maddie's) here by his side. 

_**For though the story starts with a tragic beginning, it ends with happiness, as it should be.**_

Maddie and Buck knew the road to recovery is a long one, more so in Buck's case. But they also knew it will be okay. As long as they have each other and their newfound family by their side, they can face anything and survive through it.

Together.


End file.
